Travel pillows are commonly used by people travelling as a passenger in a car, aeroplane, bus, train or boat. Often, the best way to deal with a long journey is to sleep until you arrive at your destination, but often sleeping when in a seated position leads to pain or discomfort in the neck due to the natural collapsing (involuntary tilting) of the head to the side, front or back when the passenger relaxes into sleep mode.
Travel pillows take various forms and include various filling materials, for example a travel pillow can be inflatable, can be filled with microbeads, can include an internal frame structure, can be U-shaped, can be C-shaped or can even cover the whole head. Typically, most of the known travel pillows provide comfort and a degree of support to a user whilst sitting with their head upright, but most of the known travel pillows provide little or insufficient support when the head collapses naturally (involuntary tilts) to the side, front or back.